


Dirty Ramblings of a dangerous mind

by SkySamuelle



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySamuelle/pseuds/SkySamuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do yourself a favor, Damon — don't ask me about Caroline." He had never thought that his name could sound so sexy until then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Ramblings of a dangerous mind

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the Bamon Drabble Party at bubbly_fics. Prompt: He/she (depending on who's perspective you take) never thought his/her name could sound so sexy.

"Do yourself a favor, Damon — don't ask me about Caroline."

He had never thought that his name could sound so sexy until then. And that is saying a lot since Damon Salvatore has heard his name screamed, whispered, cursed and whimpered in all sorts of deliciously devious situations… and positions.

Yet as he looks at Bonnie Bennett standing so proud and threatening, completely unaware of all the ways he might kill her before she even realizes it's happening, in that lovely costume that fits her so well, hugging her bosom and waist so enticingly… fake blonde hair tossed over her shoulder and contrasting with the dark chocolate of her skin… well, he feels a jolt of lust run through his body.

He might swear that her commanding, angry tone has just made his toes to curl.

The girl is petite and tight, no denying that. He _has_ checked her out too during cheerleader practice, in between drinking in the sight of Katherine-lite. Somehow Bonnie looks much more attractive with that full mouth tightened in a hostile pout and her large green-brown eyes keeping her glare fiercely trained on him.

The way she tries to look imposing to him should be laughable, but he strangely finds her fierce self-righteous fury over the lowly likes of _Caroline Forbes_ quite … inspiring. In a very dirty way that makes him nearly giddy to be so close to this saintly presence.

" Oh Bonnie, so loyal," he says, like he could not believe that sweet, vapid Caroline could evoke this degree of protectiveness from anyone. Which is the honest truth for once: every time that blonde opens her mouth to talk, he can only think of ways to quickly shut her up.

He tried to wrap his lips around her name just as seductively as she did his . Not a hard task really, but his charm seems to go wasted on Caroline's steadfast defender, because her glare doesn't soften in the least.

" Just stay away from her," little Bonnie _insists,_ her voice hard and Damon must push all random contemplations on the sensual curve of her neck to the back of his consciousness. This is not the time for casual sinful fantasies on the next door girl. He has a necklace to rescue -for _his_ Katherine.

He can be a self-respecting predator but he has priorities too.


End file.
